User blog:Little Miss Nobody/LMN News Bulletin
This is where I'll post simple updates! Anything I feel is bigger will have its own page. Tuesday, 7/4/17: ''I'll be at my college's EOF program starting tomorrow! I'll only be able to come on on the weekends because we can't bring our laptops and we have access to our phones at night. My phone is really crappy and will only be using it to call my mom or sisters to speak to them/tell them goodnight. If you have anything urgent to discuss, please write on my Message Wall since I get notifications or my driver's page because I check it frequently. So speak to you soon guys! '' Sunday. 7/9/17: ''I'm going back to the program at night. I didn't really realize how much I missed my family until I got home. I don't want to leave. Anyway, I was considering to create a contest to either design or name a character I am coming up with for the Princess and the Pea. I am unsure as I don't know if something along those lines is a good idea as I do want to try to do this on my own as much as I can. I'm still considering it,,, I would appreciate some feed back on this, But I do know that ultimately it is up to me.'' Friday, 8/4/17: Okay, I'm bad at updating this but I was at the program! I also didn't have anything to update other than I was back. I felt conceited to think people care that much lmao. Anyway, I am really feeling the idea of having this ditsy OC. It's different than what I'm used to. I just have a hard time creating something interesting to the character. I could probably ask for advice but I'm not even sure what questions I could even ask to help with fleshing her out into something more interesting.I also wouldn't even know who to turn to for something like that. I'll try to continue to create to create the character. Bye for now! Thursday, 8/10/17: ''Do you ever listen to a song and think "I want a character based off this song!"?Or is it just me? There are two songs I have on repeat and I desperately want to it be a character's theme song. I just can't find a way to do it. I'll figure it out, I guess. I have to admit I'm losing interest lol. I'm trying to keep it alive, it's just hard.'' Friday, 10/6/17: Well... didn't update for two months. Not much to say other than I started college and it's kicking my ass. Whenever I do get free time it's to YT vids. Idk if I'll keep up with anything but I started to get some ideas and might carry through with them. I know I say this a lot but I really will try to interact more. I promise it will happen. I used to be active here. Idk I became super shy again despite the fact a lot of you have ''known'' me for years now. lol 'tl';dr I suck. '''Monday, 1/9/17: '''I'm back! Sorta... my activity here will be spotty. I do enjoy being here but again school. I have also been having a hard time keeping interest in EAH bc lack of episodes or dolls. I do have a little interest as I have been having this character in my head for a bit. She's not fully worked out and I'm not sure she when she will be but I think it's at a good start bc I gave her a name and that's usually the hardest part for me, lol! I'm v excited to be "back". I would love to talk to you all some more! I have to be back at school on the 21st. Until then I'll try to be super active! Category:Blog posts